


Happy Birthday, You Lovely Eccentric

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Friendly Ann, Gen, Happy Birthday, Silly Inari, Snarky Futaba, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: A little drabble in celebration of Yusuke Kitagawa's birthday. (Yes, it's published while it's still 27th in my part of the world and Yusuke's birthday is on January 28th, but it's 28th in Japan now.)





	Happy Birthday, You Lovely Eccentric

**Author's Note:**

> This was first a series of tweets. I added a word or two in there afterwards.

"I'm not sure... how to express my true feelings regarding this day and your attention towards me. I am an artist, you see, and I'm more used to being praised for my works. So being thanked for just existing is a thing I have rarely, if ever experienced. I shall have to open my soul to this experience, and sense if it is truly gratitude I feel, or wonder, or awe. Still, it is, without a doubt, a momentous occasion that, for better or worse, I shall cherish and use as inspiration in my works!"

"Shut up, Inari, and eat your cake."

"Shouldn't I blow out the candles first?" 

"I'll give you XP if you eat the burning candles, too." 

"Really?!"

"Yusuke, have you... really never been thanked for just being you?" 

"I believe that is indeed so, Ann. Is it possible to live a worthy existence even if I never created a piece of art?" 

"Your art isn't that good, tbh, and I'm still here." 

"FUTABA!"

"Maybe I... shall strive to combine these to efforts! Like Nietzsche said, at least according to some interpretations, one should make one's own life an artwork! Indeed, a true unity of subject and object — the artist and the artwork. I, myself, shall be a lasting masterpiece!"

"Ugghh! No! Being you is not an effort! Just relax... Hey! You haven't touched your cake!" 

"I believe the bottom of my stomach is still devoid of the gari I asked." 

"I thought that was just the sushi!" 

"Eat into it, noob." 

"But the gari..." 

"Bite into it."

"Wha... What is this? A... cake filled with ginger? This is... who did this? Who is capable of this?" 

"Thank the neet here." 

"Yeah, yeah, just eat it."


End file.
